Summertime
Summertime is the first and second episode, an hour-long season premiere of Season 13. It aired July 11, 2013. Summary A few lucky Degrassi students are bound for a once-in-a lifetime romantic trip to Europe, accompanied by some new fresh faces. Main Plot Maya and Tristan begin to walk into Degrassi for their meeting about their trip to Paris this summer when Maya sees the new kid, Miles, gets distracted then walks into a board that Drew and Dallas were working on. Tristan is excited that Maya would be his new BFF since Tori and her family moved away. They get into the classroom where the meeting is alongside many people such as Alli and Jenna. Then suddenly, the new girl, Zoe who happens to be the star of the show West Drive, appears. Madame Jean-Aux introduces her and says that she will be joining the class going to Paris. Tristan is excited when Zoe tells him that the whole cast of West Drive watched his blog that he did with Tori. She also tells him that there is this concert that night and they should go. Then Maya tags along. Later, Maya, Katie, and her mom are out for ice cream and they check to see if Maya has all the things she needs for Paris. She then mentions the new girl and Katie goes online and looks her up. Maya says that she is afraid that she would steal Tristan away from her since he is already obsessed with her. Also, Maya mentions the concert that is happening and asks if she could go. Her mom says yes but her curfew is 10 . Katie helps Maya convince her mom that she should probably get a later curfew since the concert probably would start at 9:30. Zoe, Tristan, and Maya are seen going to the concert together and Tristan and Zoe seem to be bonding. Zoe says that they don't have to wait in line since she is a star but only her and Tristan gets in because the security guard thinks that Maya is under 13 so she couldn't go in so she has to go out back. She later tries to pretend to be pizza delivery person when she sees Miles who says that her plan will never work. Miles is smoking pot and he asks Maya if she wants some but she declines. He says that he has backstage passes into the concert and Maya follows him. Later, Miles, Maya, Zoe, and Tristan are seen backstage when Tristan mentions that last year, Maya has two guys fight over her. Miles asks what happens but Maya quickly says nothing happened. Then Zoe makes a comment that is Maya ditched Tristan for some boy in Paris then she will be by Tristan's side. Maya then retorts by saying that Zoe's character is off West Drive. Tristan is shocked and says that can't be true. Zoe then stomps on Maya's foot making her spill her drink all over the sound board which stops the concert. The four teenagers get in trouble and are sent to concert jail. Miles's dad comes and says that they can all go home while he talks to Miles. Maya and Tristan talk and she says that he has been ditching her for the whole night. He says he was afriad that she was going to ditch him for MIles. She says that isn't going to happen and they wants to go home but doens't have any money. Miles then walks over and gives her his credit card and tells her his pin. She thanks him and she and Tristan goes home. Maya gets home 20 minutes late and her mom says she can't go to Paris. Maya complains that it isn't fair and says that she hates her. Maya walks into the kitchen and Katie says that was harsh. Maya asks if she thinks that she shouldn't be going to Paris either and she says that they should talk in the morning. Maya then takes her things and heads to Tristan's house. She sleeps there overnight and the next day, Katie calls her and asks her where she isn't but she doens't say. Tristan and Maya are at the Dot having breakfast and when they get the bill, Maya takes out Miles' credit card and uses it. Then she says she should return it to him but Tristan thinks it is a bad idea. Maya says her mom already thinks she is a badass so she decided to why not be one. Later, Maya arrives at Mile's house where his father is having a party to start his run for mayor in the fall. Maya sees Miles and she returns his credit card to him and he introduces his best friend, Chewy, to her. Miles begins drinking and offers some to Maya. She drinks it but later when she gets a text from her mother saying that she should come home, she drops the bottle and its hits the floor below which startles the guests. Miles' father then comes and drag Miles to a closet. Miles' father and him are arguing then later they come out and Miles is mad at his father and decides to jump into the pool. Maya then leaves saying that she can't be around guys like him. Sub Plot Clare, Alli, and Jenna are going shopping when Clare's phone keeps ringing. Alli and Jenna takes her phone and they make fun of her for not doing anything sexy with Eli while he is away at his internship with Bret Barnet. Then Clare begins to wonder if she should then takes a picture of lingere in a store then sends it to Eli asking if it would look good on her. Later, Clare calls Eli and he answers thinking that it was Bret calling but is happy when he realizes that it is Clare. She asks him if it is bad time and he says it's never a bad time for her. Clare asks if he has seen the picture that she sent him and he says yes and if she is implying something. She says in order for her to not miss him that much, they should do something sexy. He asks what she has in mind and she says video chat sex. Eli is shocked but agrees and says they should do it later when he isn't busy. Clare asks if 10'o clock is fine and he says yes and Clare is happy. Clare and Eli are online starting their video chat. They begin to strip when Clare's mom knocks on Clare's door and says that the hospital called. Eli asks if anything is wrong and Clare says it's probably nothing and goes to talk to her mom. When she talks to her mom, she finds out that she has cancer. After the talk, Clare comes back into the room and sees Eli naked on her screen. She quickly tells him to cover up and that they should take a rain check. Eli says okay and Clare tells him that she has cancer. He quickly respond and says he is coming home. Clare tells him not to and if he does, she will be mad. Eli tells Clare he loves her and Clare says she knows and that she will be fine. Third Plot Drew and Dallas run the Degrassi Panther Summer Camp and Adam and Imogen are camp counselers. Adam is bummed that Becky will be spending her summer away at Florida surrounded by hot guys. Imogen talks to Adam and says that she is also bummed because of her break up with Fiona. The two make a pact to become camp besties. Adam, Becky, and Imogen are at the Fefe Dobson concert. Imogen asks Becky what it's going to be like having her old girlfriends with her while she is being a life guard in Florida and Becky says it's mostly guys. Imogen suddenly claims that she sprained her ankle and asks Adam to get her ice. While he is gone, Becky says that she will probably be surrounded by hot guys all summer too. She says sure but Adam is the only one who isn't revolting. Becky then gets suspicious and asks if Imogen is still into girls and she says that she is open minded just like Becky is. Becky then says that she better open her mind to the fact that Adam has a girlfriend. Then Adam comes back with Imogen's ice and Becky starts to make out with him. Becky asks Adam to go to a private area and while Becky is pulling him away, he turns around and thanks Imogen for whatever she said to Becky since he gets to make out with her. Trivia= *This episode premiered as a one hour episode. *The original names for this episode were "Baby One More Time" & "Are You Gonna Go My Way", but they were merged and renamed to "Summertime". *The title of this episode is named after "Summertime" by George Gershwin. *This episode takes place during summer vacation. *This is the fifth episode to take place during summer vacation. The prior four were School's Out!, Mother and Child Reunion, Degrassi Takes Manhattan, and Nowhere to Run. *This is the first appearance of Zoe Rivas, Winston “Chewy” Chu, Miles Hollingsworth II and Miles Hollingsworth III. *In this episode, the majority of the characters take a trip to Paris. *Alli, Jenna, Connor, Maya, Tristan, Zoe, Miles, and Chewy are going on the trip to Paris. *Drew, Dallas, Adam, and Imogen run the Degrassi Panther's Summer Day Care as of this episode. *Becky and Luke take a trip back home to Florida in this episode. *Annie Clark, Justin Kelly, Shanice Banton, Jake Neayem, Daniel Kelly, Alicia Josipovic, and Alex Steele have been removed from the opening credits. *Fefe Dobson guest starred as herself and performed two new songs off of her new album. *Tori Santamaria was mentioned three times and Campbell Saunders was slightly mentioned twice when Tristan talks about Maya's past to Zoe and when Maya mentioned everyone leaving her and paused. *This episode reveals that Imogen and Fiona had been dating for 6 months, 3 weeks and 4 days. |-| Gallery= clurrsfabmilktits.jpg mayabeingfabwithtristan.jpg mayaworkinit.jpg thatnewbmiles.jpg zoeonabus.jpg Summertime.jpg Cap10.jpg Degrassi-premiere-party.jpg Degrassi-Preview-Clip.jpg cxvgdfgt.jpg dfgfrtg.jpg dsf3w4.jpg dsfre.jpg dsre.jpg errw43.jpg fghtr.jpg ftg4e5rt.jpg gfdte.jpg gh65i.jpg ghrft6.jpg ghty.jpg mbjhy.jpg rty754r6.jpg sd43fsf.jpg szewr.jpg t76567.jpg tytyl;.jpg uhi7t6.jpg fefe-dobson-degrassi-inset.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-11-14h34m28s30.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-10-17h33m14s62.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-10-17h32m31s146.jpg Degrassi_May7th_SS_678.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-10-17h31m40s145.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-10-17h30m18s92.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-10-17h27m51s157.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-10-17h12m31s172.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-10-17h09m41s0.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-10-17h05m27s35.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-10-17h04m11s39.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-10-17h03m21s49.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-10-17h00m52s96.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-10-16h57m40s232.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-10-16h53m50s181.jpg D13_April30_SS_1132.jpg D13_April30_SS_1222.jpg Degrassi_May7th_SS_041.jpg Degrassi_May7th_SS_328.jpg Degrassi_May7th_SS_516.jpg Degrassi_May7th_SS_921.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-10-16h45m33s93.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-10-16h46m05s175.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-10-16h46m36s247.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-10-16h51m42s238.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-10-16h52m51s150.jpg katies13.gif summertime1.jpg summertime2.jpg summertime3.jpg summertime4.jpg summertime5.jpg summertime6.jpg Siofusi.jpg Sidfu0p.jpg Roptifg.jpg Oroidfj.jpg Odisufg.jpg Fdkgpf.jpg Fdjgfgps.jpg Fdfpgi.jpg Er9ffk.jpg Dufoiu.jpg Pfdjudspf.jpg Opdfipo.jpg Iutrukj.jpg Fg4rh.jpg Dopfiup.jpg Dfye5rt.jpg 3r4gfdg.jpg Tyrydf.jpg Ty6567.jpg Portipo.jpg Fgr5ty.jpg Fghhdfg.jpg Fdglkfjg.jpg derpy love.png immybecks.png damnshitjustgotreal.png Wefg567.jpg S0f9uf.jpg Fdtr33.jpg Dgfh.jpg Dfgret.jpg 3rghd.jpg 0rferi.jpg Rtgbdg.jpg Rte45.jpg E45ffgd.jpg E5dfgdg.jpg 657gdg.jpg 56gdfg.jpg T4ert.jpg Rty56.jpg Rtyjjsd.jpg Mhgjhj.jpg Idtrdfg.jpg Ghjgj.jpg Fghfjg.jpg Etghh.jpg 45fghf.jpg 0-545fd.jpg |-| Promos= *TeenNick Promo *TeenNick Promo:Your High School *New TeenNick promo *TeenNick Promo: Five Reasons |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Sarah Fisher as Becky Baker *Ana Golja as Zoë Rivas *Demetrius Joyette as Mike Dallas *Andre Kim as Winston Chu *Lyle Lettau as Tristan Milligan *Eric Osborne as Miles Hollingsworth III *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton Supporting Cast *Fefe Dobson as herself *Janick Hébert as Madame Jean-Aux *Kate Hewlett as Margaret Matlin *Ruth Marshall as Helen Martin *John Ralston as Miles Hollingsworth II Absences *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh |-| Links= *Watch on Gorillavid *Watch on DaClips *Watch on Teennick *Watch on Bitshare *Watch on Putlocker *Download on Living On Video TV |-| Quotes= *Imogen: "Come on co-counselor we're gonna be late!" *Tristan: "I have a feeling this summer is going to be cray-cray!" Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 13 Category:Season 13 Episodes Category:Season Premiere Category:Summer